dragons_lair_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls and Oozes
Having killed everyone that resided in Cragmaw Castle the group spent a bit of time to decide what to do next. There seemed to be little interest in investigating Thundertree where they had heard of a dragon taking up residence. Bubbles wanted to return to Agatha’s lair to get some information about the tower at the Old Owl Well to give to Human Kost, but when the group decided that facing a banshee without a proper offering was too risky to help get information for a Necromancer of questionable ethics, they decided that it would be best for them to head to the Wave Echo Cave. They returned to Phandalin briefly on their way to leave Gundren and Uvula there because their battles of the previous day proved them to be much more of a liability than an asset, and after a bit of rest in town they set out early the next morning. Their journey started out quietly until they had just about made it to the base of the mountains where the Wave Echo Cave could be found. Suddenly they heard distant cries for help, and as they rushed to see what was happening they found that the cries were coming from what appeared to be a simple farmer who had stumbled upon a pair of Trolls Bubbles displayed an incredible feat of concentration as he managed to web the Trolls and conjure a flaming sphere that managed to keep the Trolls under control. Upon killing the second Troll Jass sliced off one of its arms cleanly enough that it began to fight back, but this final attempt to attack the group proved unsuccessful, because well it was one hand against eight people. The Farmer who had hidden behind a tree and pissed himself was very grateful for being rescued, but he was but a poor farmer named Jack, whose farm was failing and all he had with him was a bag of beans that he had traded his last cow for. He was so grateful that he offered these beans to the group. Upon learning that these beans are in fact magic, Aellora kept one bean for herself and gave the rest to Zinda. Soon the group found the cliffs that were indicated on Gundren’s map as being near the Wave Echo Cave. With a bit of time and Effort everyone made their way up the cliffs and found the opening to the Cave. Upon entering the cave they found a large chamber where they found the camping equipment of Nundro and Tharden along with the body of Tharden which appeared to have been dead for several days. Jass took a moment to grieve, but then quickly took Tharden’s Boots of Striding and Springing, and gave Donnie his Belt of Dwarvenkind. a quick evaluation of the body deturmined that it was by a magical means that Tharden met his end. From where the campsite was found there was a cliff that led down to a path with two tunnels into other areas. a quick evaluation showed that one of the paths had seen more foot traffic than the other and they decided to investigate the path less traveled. The path led into an area that seemed to mostly be a maze of old mining tunnels that went on for a while. Upon starting to turn back to return to the group Aellora and Jass? were caught off guard when an Ocher Jelly suddenly dropped down on them. As the fight went on eventually a Black Pudding found an opening to attack them as well. This proved to be even worse than expected as its acidic form began to deteriorate the weapons and armor that came in contact with it. In the end the oozes were defeated and among the remains from the Ocher Jelly Aellora found a magic Quiver that would hold more arrows and bows for her. Prev: Camping in Cragmaw Next: Express Route to The Black Spider